Another Normal Day
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake is just having another normal day at school, until he gets suspended for punching someone. Seth, Roman, and Dean were planning to hit up a few bars. They end up changing plans when Christiana drops Blake off at Dean's place. Dean still not trusting Blake alone again, takes them to a restaurant instead. One-shot.


A/N: Sorry I hadn't posted anything in a while, I had writer's block and school to deal with.

I got this idea from an episode of Hawaii Five-0 were Danny's daughter Grace punched some boy for picking on her friend, giving that boy five stitches. Grace is a seven or eight year old girl and Danny is a cop.

So…

* * *

><p>Blake really hated those guys that have their pants halfway down their thighs with their boxers showing.<p>

Did any of those guys realize that 'sagging' was originally created in prison to let other inmates know that they're ready for some booty? That's what Dean told him anyway.

Blake had to resist the urge to run up and pants them. Or run up and whisper in their ears 'I see you're ready and fruity' or something equally freaky. He would've channeled his inner Dean, but he hadn't seen his cousin since Thanksgiving; which was a month and a half ago.

Blake felt his eye twitch as the bell rang. He had five minutes to get to class before he becomes late. He was pretty sure the teacher wouldn't notice anyway.

Maybe that was why he dyed purple streaks in his hair; to be noticed.

Blake would've walked around the guys, but they were in a line, blocking most of the hallway, and they were walking slowly too.

"Pick up your pants or move!" Blake shouted at the three guys in front of him. They stopped to look at him, as if throwing off their 'swag' or something Blake didn't give a care about.

"Hey, looks like he finally grew a pair," The one in the middle said.

Blake didn't cuss, but that didn't mean that he was 'pure' or 'innocent' or 'naïve.' He knew about sex and he sure as heck knew what the dude in the middle was talking about. Blake decided to play dumb to humor them, "Grew a pair of what?" He turned his head to the side.

"Are you really that dumb?" The middle one asked.

"Do you really have to have your pants that low and your boxers that high?" Blake asked, before he could stop himself.

The one on the left made a strange sound, "Of course he would stare. He's friends with the school faggots."

Blake felt his eye twitch at that word. "It's not my fault. You're the ones walking around like you want people to stare."

"Then look up," The one of the right said.

"How can I? You're underwear's in our faces," Blake pointed out. He didn't want to deal with wannabe gangsters who talk about doing drugs just to sound cool. "Move."

Blake tried to walk by them, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Just because you hang out with the school fags and hang out in your emo corners all alone, doesn't mean you have to act high and mighty," One of the boys said.

Blake had lost count on how many times someone used 'gay' to describe something that was hated and 'fag' to insult some guy.

"You know, I never seen you with a girl. You must be a fag like them," One boy said.

Blake remembered a time from when he was eleven. Dean had told him that if he got in fights, he should always go for the eyes. Blake had laughed at the thought of him getting in fights. Blake looked at the boy holding his arm and went for the eyes like Dean had told him to do.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much of a surprise when Dean walked in his house to see Blake lying on his side on the couch. He seemed to be in one of his depression moods.<p>

Dean's dog Morpheus was by Blake's side and his cats were on top of him or next to him. Dean heard from somewhere that pets can tell if you're not okay or feeling well, they'll be by your side to comfort you.

"How did you…why are you here?" Dean asked and went to the kitchen.

Blake heard a drawer open and then close. Blake heard Dean shout, "That bitch!"

Dean walked in and looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. "What are you doing here?"

"I got suspended for a week," Blake said.

"Did you argue with the librarian because she wouldn't let you check out six books instead of three?" Dean asked.

"No," Blake said. "I got in a fight."

Some part of Dean wanted to say 'bitch, you lying to me' because Blake had lied to him, by saying that he was alright when he wasn't. Then he found Blake barely alive.

"I went for the eyes, like you told me to do," Blake said.

Another part of Dean wanted to say 'Fuck yeah, I'm now a bad influence' but he decided not to say that. "Did you kick his ass?"

"I was told that he had to get ten stitches," Blake said.

Dean decided to be the 'adult' and scold his cousin. "Why did you get in a fight?"

"He called Dylan and Alex names. He told me to go hide in my 'emo corner,'" Blake stated.

Dean was pretty sure he knew what the names were.

* * *

><p>There was a change of plans when Blake showed up. Roman and Seth couldn't form an opinion of Blake, since they don't really know him personally like Dean and that they barely know him. They knew Blake had some sort of mental problem, but they weren't sure what it was.<p>

"You remember Blake right?" Dean asked. Blake had some sort of empty look on his face.

"He dyed purple streaks in his hair," Seth pointed out.

"I wanted a change," Blake said and shrugged.

"Okay?" Roman replied, confused.

They found a table to sit at.

Seth noticed the bruises on Blake's knuckles. "What happened there?"

"I punched a dude for insulting my friends," Blake said.

Some part of Dean still wanted to give Blake a big bro-hug for sticking up for his friends.

Roman and Seth looked at each other, and then back at Blake.

"You should see the other guy." Blake said and the three men started laughing. Blake looked down and wanted to crawl in his 'emo corner' to pout about how he just had to sound tough. Blake decided to channel his inner Wednesday Addams. "I also tried to gouge out his eyes."

Roman and Seth looked at him startled.

Blake pointed at Dean, "He told me to go for the eyes if I got in a fight."

"Tattle-tale," Dean countered.

"Watermelon sniffer," Blake replied. He wondered where that insult came from.

"So, what's your favorite subject?" Roman asked, trying to change topics.

"I don't know," Blake said and shrugged. "I never pay attention in any of my classes."

* * *

><p>AN: I really hate how guys have to sag their pants. I heard from one of my aunts that if you sag your pants in prison that means you're ready for sex. Don't the guys know that?

I wanted to write some scenes with Blake even though you probably don't care about him.

I'm not homophobic and I was disgusted with myself at having to write 'fag' but it was needed.


End file.
